It's Alright
by lilimordefaim
Summary: Olivier n'a pas revue Katie depuis deux ans, mais il n'arrivent pas à se faire à l'idée qu'elle ait disparue aussi subitement après la Victoire. Alors quand il la recroise par hasard dans un fast-food de Cardiff, son coeur s'emballe. Malgré l'incompréhension du départ de son amie, il y a comme une brise qui lui caresse les oreilles. Le doux son des cloches qui s'entrechoquent...
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** Bonjour à tous, voici une mini fic que j'ai co-écrie avec mon amie Bevy. L'histoire tourne autour d'Olivier Dubois et Katie Bell. Une petite romance sans prétention fortement inspiré de l'univers créé par Bevy (n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'oeil à sa fic Golden Girl sur le site Hpfanfiction, ça vaut le coup ^^) Un immense merci à MaryM pour sa relecture et un énorme hug à Bevy pour avoir accepté de partager ses superbes OC et ses conseils.

L'univers HP et les personnages du livres appartiennent à JK. Rowling bien entendue ! :D

Bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire à la fin de votre lecture, histoire de partager vos impressions ;)

**It's Alright**

**Chapitre 1**

Les rues de Cardiff sont animées, il y a des centaines de personnes qui circulent, se bousculent et s'ignorent sur les trottoirs gris, entres les bâtiments témoins d'un passé architecturale fait de forteresse impénétrable, les buildings vertigineux et les centres commerciaux noirs de monde. Ça grouille comme dans une fourmilière, à tel point qu'Olivier ne sait plus où donner de la tête, qui ou quoi observer. C'est un manège incessant qui lui donne le tournis, presque autant qu'un match contre les Pies de Montrose.

Dans la lumière faiblissante de cette fin d'après-midi de novembre, à quelques pas de lui marchent les jeunes membres de l'équipe de réserve. Ces derniers tentent de lui faire oublier la cuisante défaite qu'ils viennent de subir. En effet, quelques heures plus tôt, Olivier ne faisait que ruminer dans sa tente les parades ratées et listait inlassablement ses erreurs de tactiques quand le jeune Alan Dwinn était entré et l'avait embarqué de force pour une virée dans la capitale du pays de Galles.

A présent, ils marchent parmi des moldus occupés et pressés de rejoindre leurs amis pour une soirée festive, ou marchant tranquillement main dans la main et profitant de ce doux dimanche hivernal. Olivier observe un groupe de supporters tout de bleu vêtu sortir d'un pub sombre. Ils entonnent des chants avec bonne humeur, une bouteille de bière à la main. Pour se changer les idées, c'est raté ! Le jeune gardien se rappelle instantanément ses mauvais souvenirs de la veille. La culpabilité et la colère causées par l'échec refont surface dans son esprit. Il laisse ces compagnons enthousiastes prendre de l'avance. Ce soir, il ne se sent pas à la hauteur de toute l'admiration qu'ils lui portent, il ne mérite pas autant d'attention et leur bonne humeur commence à le miner encore plus. Il se sent responsable de leur défaite, car il a encaissé un but décisif qui a fait perdre son équipe. Un arrêt qui aurait pu leur assurer au moins le match nul. Le pire c'est que personne ne semble lui en vouloir, ni les joueurs, ni le coach, qui au contraire l'a félicité de ses efforts. Selon lui, les joueurs ont tout donné, mais leur adversaire était simplement plus fort. Olivier se sent minable en y repensant, la résignation ce n'est pas pour lui. S'ils ont perdu, c'est que quelque chose clochait. En l'occurrence, il se blâme de n'avoir pas joué avec les idées claires, alors que la lucidité est primordiale pour un gardien. Les problèmes personnels on les laisse au vestiaire et on affronte le combat avec panache. C'est comme ça que doit réagir un vrai champion, c'est ce que dirait son père en pareille circonstance.

Olivier tape du pied dans un gobelet en plastique qui traine près d'une poubelle. Son corps se raidie tout à coup, ses muscles se tendent et ses poings se ferment avec force. Son père ne lui dira plus rien d'ici quelques mois, peut-être quelques semaines. Dans sa chambre de Ste Mangouste, il joue les durs en affichant un sourire factice et en félicitant son fils pour les bons résultats de la saison, mais au fond, Olivier sait bien qu'il souffre le martyr. Les larmes dans les yeux de sa mère il les voit aussi chaque fois qu'il se rend à l'hôpital où elle reste au chevet de son mari jour et nuit. Et ça l'insupporte cette injustice ! Comme si la Guerre n'avait pas été une épreuve suffisante...

Alors qu'il replonge dans ses lugubres pensées, il est bousculé par un grand type en costume. Un gros objet rectangulaire collé à l'oreille, l'homme d'affaire dépasse le jeune gardien en braillant contre un interlocuteur invisible. Olivier a déjà vu ce genre d'objet étrange auparavant, c'est Katie qui lui a expliqué que ça sert à communiquer à distance, un peu comme sur le principe de la poudre de cheminette. Un téléphone portable. C'est comme ça qu'elle l'avait appelé.

Katie Bell. Rien qu'en pensant à ce souvenir d'elle, le jeune homme sent monter une étrange sensation dans son estomac. Une torsion, puis un vide immense, comme s'il n'avait rien avalé depuis des jours. C'est absurde de se sentir aussi mal, il le sait, puisque cela fait longtemps qu'il ne l'a pas revue. Deux ans et six mois pour être exact. D'ailleurs, il s'en veut de connaitre avec autant de précision le temps passé loin d'elle. Il voudrait supprimer de sa mémoire l'existence même de Katie, ainsi il s'épargnerait ce sentiment de manque qui l'envahie à chaque fois que ses pensées s'égare dans son passé. Mais c'est plus fort que lui, comment combattre sa propre volonté ! Ce qu'il a vécu, il ne le regrette pas vraiment, alors ce sentiment de regret s'accompagne d'un certain espoir qu'il n'arrive pas à s'expliquer.

Il se rappelle le jour où il a demandé à ses parents s'ils étaient d'accord pour accueillir Katie et ses parents durant la Guerre, ces derniers ont accepté dans la seconde. C'est ainsi que Mr et Mrs Bell ont débarqué avec leur fille. Olivier a toujours considérée son ancienne coéquipière comme une môme fragile, avec ses joues rose, ses yeux sombres transpirant de candeur. Son sourire timide. Depuis l'incident avec le collier d'opale, sa tendance à s'attirer les ennuis s'était aggravée. Et plus inquiétant encore, elle avait en elle quelque chose de brisé. Le jeune gardien avait rendu visite à son ancienne camarade lorsqu'elle était hospitalisée, il lui avait parlé alors que ses yeux restaient fermés. Il lui avait tenu la main et l'avait encouragé comme l'ancien capitaine qu'il avait été pour elle. Pour ne pas se laisser submerger par la colère et la tristesse de voir son amie alitée, il affichait un air sévère tout en tentant de lui expliquer à quel point son retour parmi les vivants était indispensable. Puis un jour elle avait fini par serrer ses doigts fins autour de ceux d'Olivier. Elle avait expliqué aux médecins qu'elle s'était échappée des ténèbres, guidée par la voix de son ami. Cependant, la magie noire ne disparait jamais totalement, ses tentacules insidieux se faufilent dans les âmes, distillant la tourmente et la souffrance telle un parasite insaisissable. Le mal avait à tout jamais effacé la couleur des joues de Katie et avait teinté son sourire d'amertume.

La présence quotidienne de cette Katie marquée pour toujours, avait amené Olivier à se sentir investi d'une mission, celle de prendre soin d'elle. Il la considérait comme une amie, une petite sœur qu'il devait à tout prix protéger. Il avait donc agi tel un grand frère protecteur, lui épargnant autant que possible les tourments de la Guerre. Se montrant à l'écoute de ses craintes et offrant son épaule ou ses bras lorsqu'elle avait besoin d'être rassurée. Olivier avait même eu l'impression que cette cohabitation les avait réellement rapprochés, plus que les moments passés ensemble à Poudlard ou que leur correspondance après son départ de l'école. Se montrant sous un jour moins agressif, moins combattif. Laissant le quotidien le happer et le convaincre de baisser sa garde. Derrière ses airs de gagnant, de gaillard débordant de confiance, il était un jeune homme plein de principes, gentil et attentionné.

Souvent, il avait céder aux caprices de Katie, comme lorsqu'il l'avait accompagnée à son ancien domicile alors que la chasse aux nés moldus s'était intensifiée. Ce jour-là, il avait souffert de voir la détresse dans les yeux de son amie face au spectacle de sa maison saccagée. Lui-même avait senti la colère l'envahir, révulsé de constater la cruauté qui habitait ses semblables sorciers. Ils ne se sont jamais beaucoup confiés l'un à l'autre durant cette période, mais dans les silences se cachaient mille souffrances qu'ils partageaient. Ils ont appris à regarder cette guerre dans les yeux, refusant de fléchir ils ont même combattus côte à côte durant la Bataille de Poudlard. Mais après la victoire, ils se sont perdus de vue. Katie avait voulu s'éloigner du monde sorcier et de son côté Olivier avait réintégrée son ancienne équipe de Flacquemare avec la même ferveur que dans ses débuts. L'ancien Gryffondor a bien essayé de renouer contact, sans aucuns succès. Katie s'est volatilisée sans laisser aucunes traces.

Il lui en a longtemps voulu d'envoyer aux oubliettes tous les moments de complicité qu'ils avaient partagés, mais il s'est fait à l'idée de ne plus jamais la revoir. En fait, il a fini par se convaincre que l'absence de la jeune fille n'a aucune incidence sur sa vie. Elle a choisi d'oublier le monde sorcier, soit, il doit respecter ce choix. Après tout, elle n'a jamais vraiment représenté grand-chose pour lui, sa fuite vers le monde non-sorcier prouve bien qu'elle n'accordait pas autant d'importance à leur amitié qu'il a pu le croire. Elle est simplement une ancienne camarade. Oui, une simple connaissance…

— Regardez les gars ! s'écrit Dwinn en désignant la façade d'un fast food vintage. J'ai toujours voulu essayer de manger dans ce genre d'endroit. On a qu'à aller casser la croûte là-bas !

Toute la compagnie s'enthousiasme instantanément pour cette idée, car ils commencent tous à avoir sacrément faim après cette longue visite de la ville. Olivier essaye de les raisonner en leur rappelant qu'il n'est pas recommandé de manger des aliments trop gras ou trop sucré pendant une période de compétition. Qu'ils feraient mieux de faire attention à leur poids s'ils ne veulent pas rester au sol avec leur balai. Malgré ses protestations, les jeunes joueurs le trainent vers la porte à double battant sur laquelle est accroché un petit panneau avec inscrit dessus « OPEN » en lettre capitale.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:**Bonjour/bonsoir ^^

Voici le second chapitre, qui est du point de vue de Katie cette fois. J'imagine une Katie assez affectée par la magie noire du collier d'opale. J'espère que ma vision du personnage ne sera pas trop déroutante... Bonne lecture ^^

Une fois de plus merci à Bevy et Mary-M pour leur relecture et leurs conseil. L'OC Juliette Edgecombe appartient à Bevy. Il s'agit de la grande soeur de Marietta Edgecombe, oui celle-là même qui a trahi l'AD dans le tome 5. Merci à elle d'avoir accepté que je l'utilise pour cette fic.

**little-road:** Merci beaucoup, j'espère que cette suite te plaira ^^

**saphira7763:** Hey ! Contente que l'idée d'un Katie-Olivier t'intéresse. Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup le personnage d'Olivier, j'aime bien son côté à la fois passionné et tendre. Je vais quand même tenté de nuancé son caractère assez caricaturé des livres. Enfin j'espère que tu trouveras le personnage respecté ou du moins crédible ^^ Oui oui ne t'inquiètes pas, je poursuis le dramione en parallèle. J'ai juste quelques détails à revoir avant de publier la suite et comme j'ai cette fic sur mon ordi, je la publie en attendant (même si je ne suis pas sûre de moi pour le coup...:s) Merci merci pour ton soutien et tes super compliments...*rougie* tu es vraiment trop gentille ^^ jte hug ! :D

**Chapitre 2**

De l'autre côté de la porte, Juliet Edgecombe hurle sur la pauvre Katie qui a encore fait tomber son plateau.

— Bon sang ! Bell, tu n'es vraiment qu'une empotée ! Va chercher la serpillière et nettoie-moi tout ce coca !

— Désolée…, s'excuse timidement Katie.

— Serpillière…MAINTENANT !

Ni une, ni deux, Katie se rend dans la réserve pour récupérer la serpill**i**ère et le seau rempli d'eau. Avant de pénétrer de nouveau dans la salle, elle prend une profonde inspiration pour se redonner du courage. Elle en a marre de tout faire de travers et elle se demande bien pourquoi Juliet ne l'a pas encore congédiée, avec un bon coup de pied dans le derrière, histoire de lui remettre les idées en place. C'est la cinquième fois de la matinée qu'elle gaffe. Elle a d'abord fait tomber trois énormes hamburgers sur des marins de passage, ensuite ça a été au tour de la vitrine à gâteau qu'elle a saccagé en voulant redresser le gâteau au chocolat. Juliet, excédée par tant de maladresse lui a alors confiée une mission des plus simples : remplir les salières. Mais évidemment Katie a trouvé le moyen de faire tomber le sachet de sel qui s'est répandu partout derrière le comptoir. Après avoir nettoyé ses bêtises, elle est allée dans la cuisine pour aider Garry – le cuistot tatoué qui s'époumone à longueur de journée sur les tubes de U2 – mais là aussi le succès n'a pas été au rendez-vous, car elle a réussi à brûler toutes ses omelettes et ses viandes. Elle est même venue à bout de la patience légendaire de Garry qui l'a renvoyée illico au service en salle. A son arrivée dans l'équipe, l'Irlandais baraqué l'avait baptisée Belle, rapport à son véritable nom de famille et son air rêveur. – son passe-temps favoris consistant à donner des petits noms d'héroïne de conte à chaque serveuse, selon leur personnalité, ainsi Juliet est Raiponce et Myrthe, la patronne, est Maléfique – Mais Katie sent que son surnom risque d'évoluer vers quelque chose de moins flatteur vu ses récentes bévues. Elle n'est qu'une débutante après tout, les secrets du maniement de plateau et des temps de cuisson restent encore flous pour elle.

Cela ne fait qu'une semaine qu'elle travaille au « SevenTEA fast food ». Dès le début elle l'a mal sentie et pensait même avoir foiré l'entretien avec la gérante, Myrthe Frost. Myrthe qui est absente pour la journée. Katie a d'abord pensé qu'il serait plus agréable de travailler sous la tutelle de Juliet – moins stricte, bien qu'un brin moqueuse – ou de Garry, qui prend plaisir à materner les serveuses. Mais ce matin-là, Juliet s'est montrée de mauvaise humeur dès son arrivée, enchaînant les remontrances, tantôt à cause d'un tablier tâché, tantôt pour une poubelle oubliée ou bien pour une couette mal ajustée. Ce n'est pas le jour pour se montrer distraite, mais Katie elle est comme ça. Sortie du contexte du Quidditch, elle redevient cette jeune femme maladroite de nature. D'ailleurs ça fait des lustres qu'elle n'a pas volé sur un balai, qu'elle n'a pas senti le vent rafraîchir ses joues, sentie l'adrénaline charger son corps tout entier. Non, la magie elle a tiré un trait dessus, elle n'a pas remis les pieds dans le monde sorcier depuis un long moment. Parfois, elle regrette cet univers plein d'inattendue, ça commence _presque_ à lui manquer un peu, rien qu'un peu… Juliet est la première personne à lui rappeler ce monde qu'elle a cherché à oublier ces deux dernières années. Cette dernière l'a tout de suite reconnue quand l'ancienne gryffondor a débarqué dans le restaurant. C'est vrai que Katie avait sa petite réputation de poursuiveuse à Poudlard et comme Juliet était de la même année que le speaker Lee Jordan et des Jumeaux Weasley, elles se connaissaient de vue toutes les deux. Katie a ressenti une légère appréhension en la découvrant comme chef des serveuses, car selon les dires d'Angelina, c'était une vraie peau de vache. Mais à son contact depuis une semaine, elle trouve que les reproches de la poursuiveuse des Gryffondor n'étaient pas tout à fait justifiés. Quoique ce dimanche, ses gaffes répétées additionnées à la lenteur de Betty – la seconde serveuse – avaient eu vite fait d'énerver l'ancienne Serpentard. Katie ne sait pas qui d'elle-même ou de Betty est la plus incompétente. En revanche ce qui est certain c'est qu'à la prochaine erreur, l'une ou l'autre subira l'ultime colère de l'exigeante Juliet.

Déjà qu'elle se sent sur la sellette depuis le début de la journée, il n'est plus question de s'autoriser la moindre gaffe supplémentaire. La jeune femme s'emploie donc à adopter une attitude irréprochable et commence à essuyer énergiquement le sol devenu tout collant, alors que tout près, un adolescent boutonneux insère une pièce dans le juke-box. Un slow rockabilly s'élève dans le restaurant, il s'agit d'une chanson très langoureuse, parlant principalement de coup de foudre au premier regard. Avant de retourner s'asseoir le jeune homme décoche un clin d'œil aguicheur à l'intention de la brune. Katie se retient de faire une grimace. Comme si un gamin comme lui pouvait l'intéresser. De toute façon, elle n'a pas le temps pour ce genre de chose, il faut avant tout qu'elle se concentre sur ses études. Le job de serveuse c'est en partie pour couvrir les frais de scolarité de son école d'art. Ainsi, elle peut soulager ses parents qui ne roulent pas sur l'or et qui se sont toujours sacrifiés pour elle. En même temps, c'est un bon moyen de gagner en autonomie. La résidence étudiante où elle vit n'est pas la plus belle, mais les gens y sont vraiment sympa. A seulement deux heures de sa petite campagne perdue, Cardiff avait été un bon compromis pour ses parents, qui souhaitaient la voir le plus souvent possible.

Soudain, la jeune femme se sent bousculer, ce qui la sort de ses réflexions. L'air moqueur, Betty passe à côté d'elle avec son plateau garnie de frites dorées et de verres de jus d'orange pressés. Elle enjambe avec nonchalance la mare mousseuse du coca et croise le regard de Katie en affichant un sourire mesquin. Un sourire qui donne des envies de meurtre à la brune. C'est dans ce genre de situation qu'elle regrette de ne pas pouvoir utiliser sa magie. Elle voudrait faire trébucher son exécrable collègue, entendre son crâne se fracasser sur le rebord d'une table et voir son sang se répandre sur le lino.

A cette horrible pensée, Katie frappe le manche de son balai contre son front. Elle sait que c'est disproportionné de s'emporter ainsi, mais elle n'arrive pas à refouler ses excès de rage. Cela dure depuis l'épisode du collier d'opale, durant sa septième année. La Guerre avec la chasse aux nées moldus et les morts à répétitions n'ont rien arrangé. Cependant, elle a appris à composer avec ses sombres réflexions, il lui suffit de se concentrer sur autre chose. Si elle y met assez de volonté, elle arrive le plus souvent à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Alors, Katie essaye de détourner ses pensées de ces images cruelles et se venge sur le sol, en frottant de toutes ses forces. C'est alors qu'elle entend la voix, celle qui la sort de tous ses cauchemars, celle qui la guide sans cesse vers la lumière… Les yeux clos, elle visualise un long tunnel où règne l'obscurité. Au fond, la sortie et sa clarté accueillante qui attend de pouvoir l'envelopper de sa chaleur. Elle se concentre sur cette promesse de liberté, serrant ses mains avec assez de violence autour du manche de la serpillière pour blanchir leurs jointures.

— BELL ! A la cuisine immédiatement ! hurle Juliet.

Katie sort instantanément de sa torpeur. Ses yeux s'ouvrent et le restaurant avec ses tables lustrées et ses banquettes rouges redevient sa réalité. Puis, elle attrape le seau qui est à présent remplie d'une eau brunâtre.

— Toi t'as encore fait une connerie, pouffe Betty en cachant son fou rire derrière son plateau vide.

Katie se contente de la foudroyer du regard. Ce qui a pour effet de calmer les ardeurs de sa collègue. Alicia lui avait dit une fois qu'elle pouvait avoir le regard dur et que ça la rendait plus impressionnante qu'une Angelina Johnson en colère. Si un simple regard peut tuer, alors c'est maintenant qu'elle aimerait assister à un tel exploit. Katie sent son sang bouillonner dans ses veines, prête à exploser comme un volcan en éruption. Elle est sur le point de lâcher prise sur ses démons quand les beuglements de Juliet la ramènent à la réalité :

— Katie, cuisine ! Tout de suite !

Après avoir déposé à la hâte le seau et la serpillière dans la réserve, la jeune femme regagne la porte derrière le comptoir. Avant qu'elle ne soit tout à fait passer du côté des cuisines, la clochette de la porte d'entrée retentit plusieurs fois et elle capte des commentaires en rapport avec la décoration du restaurant, dont un « _Hey les mecs, mattez ce juke-box, c'est une vraie antiquité ! »_. Elle se stoppe une fraction de seconde seulement, et du coin de l'œil elle voit un groupe de jeune homme tout en testostérone. Ils ont l'air aussi agité qu'une armée de macaque surexcité. A coup sûr, c'est elle qui va devoir se les coltiner. L'un d'eux semble réticent à entrer, et c'est avec un sentiment étrange de déjà vu que Katie s'attarde sur ses traits. Il est grand, athlétique, brun et il a cette lueur vindicative dans le regard. Un regard trop familier pour qu'elle l'ignore, un regard qu'elle a souvent espérer revoir en secret. Un regard qui vaut mille paroles réconfortantes. Elle passe la porte menant aux cuisines avec précipitation, alors qu'Olivier Dubois tourne son regard dans sa direction.

— J'ai entendu la sonnette, grogne Juliet. Ils sont beaucoup ?

Elle n'attend pas la réponse de Katie et file observer les nouveaux venus par le hublot de la porte. Ses cheveux dorés virevoltant avec légèreté dans les effluves de fritures.

— Nom d'un haricot magique ! s'exclame-t-elle.

— C'est qu'un groupe de sportifs, intervient Katie dans un souffle, une main sur la poitrine, le regard fixant le mur.

— Justement, des athlètes bien bâtis, de quoi faire enrager Lee...

Katie lance un regard interrogateur à Garry, l'air de dire : _« Tu sais de quoi elle parle ? »._ Garry se contente de secouer du chef, faisant tournoyer sa spatule grasse près de sa tempe. Ça oui, Juliet Edgecombe est complètement barrée ! Ce n'est jamais facile de suivre le fil de ses pensées.

— Toi tu restes ici pour seconder Garry, ordonne Juliet. Ils vont sûrement commander des assiettes débordantes de calories !

— J'étais censée me cantonner aux assiettes et aux verres vides...

— Changement de programme, Betty la glandeuse de service va te remplacer et elle fera la plonge aussi.

— Mais…

— Quoi ! Tu vas pas te plaindre, quand même ? Tu veux peut-être échanger avec elle ?

Katie reste tranquille, à choisir elle préférait rentrer chez elle. Fuir à toute vitesse par la sortie de secours, à l'insu des clients, à l'insu d'Olivier. Elle se dandine sur place, pesant le pour et le contre de l'ordre de sa chef, elle peut encore simuler un malaise et demander à retourner chez elle avant la fin de son service. Cependant, à bien y réfléchir, si elle obéit et reste tranquillement dans les cuisines avec Garry, elle n'aura pas à croiser son ancien capitaine. C'est la meilleure alternative, car si elle prend ses jambes à son cou poussée par la panique grandissante qui brouille ses idées, elle risque surtout de perdre son job. De toute manière, le ton sec de Juliet n'est pas propice à la discussion et Katie n'insiste pas, se réconfortant en partie d'être mieux considérée que Betty.

— D'accord… merci, dit-elle.

— Ne me remercie pas et aie plutôt la tête sur les épaules lors de ton prochain service ! Je ne tolèrerai pas des catastrophes de ce genre tous les jours ! Ma patience a des limites.

Katie pense plutôt que Juliet n'a aucune patience. Mais elle s'abstient de lui en faire la remarque. Déterminée à finir sur une bonne impression – il se pourrait bien qu'elle arrive à garder ce boulot au final – Katie prend place aux côtés de Garry, pendant que sa chef retourne en salle.

— Je connais une chanson qui collera parfaitement avec ce dimanche infernal, intervient le cuistot.

Il tripote sa chaîne HiFi qui est posée sur une des étagères et la chanson _« Sunday, Bloody Sunday »_ commence à jouer.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

— J'en dis que je veux mon lit et un chocolat chaud.

Garry se marre, avant d'allumer les plaques de cuissons et mettre à chauffer l'huile de friture.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: **Bonjour à tous ^^ (et joyeuse pâques en retard :P J'espère que la chasse aux oeufs en chocolat a été fructueuse ! )

Et hop, un troisième chapitre rIEN que pour vous. Je croise les doigts pour qu'il vous plaise… Je vous préviens que c'est un chapitre assez court cette fois. Mais j'avais envie de vraiment développer les sentiments des personnages, alors ça risque de vous sembler lent sur les prochains chapitres. J'espère que ça ne vous ennuiera pas pour autant.

A nouveau, un énorme merci à Bevy et Mary-M pour leur correction :)

Sur ce bonne lecture ! :D

**little-road :** Oui les choses vont commencer à bouger, mais pas comme tu l'imagines je pense ^^ Merci beaucoup de laisser tes impressions à chaque fois, ça me fait énormément plaisir ! :3 Bonne lecture :D

******marylin06** : Hello ! ^^ Contente que le choix du pairing te plaise. J'aime bien ce couple, même si il est compliqué à mettre en oeuvre (en tout cas avec l'idée que je me fais d'Olivier et Katie…) J'espère que la suite te plaira. Pour ce qui est du rythme de publication, je compte poster tous les lundi. Cette fois avec Pâques je poste avec un jour de retard, opus ^^ En tout cas merci d'avoir lu. A bientôt ;D

**Malh :** Merci pour tes reviews. En effet, Olivier n'a pas une vie facile, mais en tenant compte du fait que l'histoire se déroule seulement deux ans après la guerre contre Voldemort, le monde sorcier doit encore être en état de choc et dans le climat de reconstruction tout n'est pas rose, pour aucun sorcier, Olivier y compris. Je développe cette idée plus tard dans l'histoire ^^ Je suis ravie si Katie te plaît. J'avais peur que son côté psychopathe ne soit trop bizarre, mais tu me rassures. En espérant que tu auras encore hâte de lire la suite après ce chapitre :D A bientôt !

**saphira7763** : Comment te dire… Bah ouais je suis une auteur sadique xD Tu devrais être habituée depuis le temps ! XDD Plus sérieusement, je serais curieuse de connaître tes deux hypothèses (n'hésite pas à les partager par MP si tu veux ^^) C'est super si cette Katie perturbée te plaît. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas banal et du coup j'avais peur de choquer les lecteurs. Mais après tout, la magie noire doit forcément laisser des traces, vu sa puissance destructrice. je trouvais ça intéressant de développer ce détail de l'histoire de Katie. Voilà voilà. j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bises :))

**Chapitre 3 :**

Olivier ne se sent pas à l'aise enfoncé dans la banquette recouverte de simili cuir rouge. Ce restaurant ne lui inspire pas confiance, comme si au détour d'une banquette il pouvait faire une mauvaise rencontre. Ses coéquipiers se moquent de lui en imitant joyeusement son discours sur la mal bouffe. Un autre lui décoiffe les cheveux dans un geste de camaraderie. Olivier n'a pas le temps de riposter qu'une serveuse blonde vient à leur rencontre. Menus colorés, carnet de notes et stylos à la main.

— Bonsoir messieurs ! sourit-elle en leur tendant les menus.

L'espace d'un instant elle semble fixer son regard avec insistance sur Olivier et ses yeux scrutateurs rendent encore plus mal à l'aise le jeune homme. Derrière elle, une autre serveuse lui fait signe que les deux adolescents boutonneux qui sont au comptoir, souhaitent régler leur repas, puis elle disparaît derrière la porte en traînant des pieds.

— Je vous laisse choisir, le temps de finir avec ces deux autres clients, annonce la blonde.

Alan Dwinn profite de son départ pour émettre un long sifflement. Une lueur taquine dansant dans ses prunelles vertes.

— J'ai l'impression que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil ! Elle est vachement mignonne ! Tu as décroché le gros lot, à condition d'aimer le genre moldu...

— La ferme ! rétorque Olivier.

— Bin quoi ?! Elle n'est pas ton genre c'est ça ? Pourtant à mes yeux elle pourrait être le genre de n'importe qui !

— Vraiment tu n'es qu'un abruti Dwinn. On t'a jamais appris à traiter les gens avec respect ?

— Oh, la chevalerie de Dubois refait des siennes les gars ! Allez quoi, il faut que tu apprennes à te lâcher, mec. Une copine ça ne te ferait pas de mal, moldue ou pas moldue.

— Je n'ai ni le temps, ni l'envie d'avoir une _copine_.

— Dis plutôt que t'as pas encore digéré ta rupture avec cette journaliste du Daily Prophet. T'espère tout de même pas qu'elle va te retomber dans les bras ?!

— Tu ferais mieux de la fermer Dwinn, si tu ne veux pas mon poing dans la figure…, menace le gardien de Flacquemare.

— Pff ! Je suis le meilleur espoir de l'équipe… Tu n'oserais jamais !

— Tu veux parier ?

— Hé ! Je dis ça pour ton bien, moi. Finalement, les autres gars de l'équipe ont peut-être raison... T'es juste coincé...

— Voilà, c'est ça je suis coincé ! Maintenant choisis ton repas et fiche-moi la paix.

— Oh, les gars, on est là pour s'amuser ! intervient Logan, un brun aux cheveux bouclés. Faut rester cool.

Au même moment, la serveuse revient vers eux, sourire aux lèvres.

— Alors vous avez choisi ? demande-t-elle en brandissant son carnet et son stylo.

Toute la petite compagnie passe commande : hamburgers, frites et milkshakes ultra caloriques en première ligne. Dwinn propose une salade végétarienne pour Olivier en accompagnant sa commande d'un tas de sous-entendus sur l'obsession du poids de son aîné. Pendant qu'elle note les commandes, le regard de la blonde revient sur Olivier trop souvent, et cela ne plaît pas du tout au jeune homme.

— Quoi ? finit-il par demander avec agacement.

— Oh, je suis désolée, répond la serveuse, confuse. C'est juste que j'ai l'impression de vous connaître...

— Son nom c'est Olivier Dubois, l'interrompt Alan Dwinn. Et il n'est pas intéressé ma belle. Mais moi je le suis…

— Olivier Dubois ! Mais oui, je savais bien que ta tête me disait quelque chose ! Le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondor jusqu'en 1994, récite la serveuse. Et aujourd'hui, le gardien chouchou de l'équipe de Flacquemare.

Tout le groupe de coéquipiers se tait comme si on leur avait annoncé que Voldemort était de retour. Complètement abasourdis d'apprendre que Juliet est en fait une sorcière, ils restent bouche bée. Le type aux cheveux bouclés s'est même arrêté en pleine action alors qu'il était sur le point de vider la bouteille de ketchup dans le cou de son voisin.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? On dirait que vous avez vu passer le Baron Sanglant ! s'exclame la jeune serveuse.

— Alors on se connaît ? demande Olivier, qui est le premier à reprendre ses esprits.

— Pas vraiment, nan. On n'était pas de la même année et j'étais à Serpentard. Je m'appelle Juliet Edgecombe. C'est Lee qui me parle souvent de toi.

— Lee, comme Lee Jordan ? répète Olivier.

— Quoi ? Le célèbre animateur radio de l'émission _Aussi vif qu'un Vif d'or_ ?! s'exclame Alan Dwinn.

— Moins fort, chuchote Juliet. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de clients, mais quand même, les moldus ne sont pas sourds. Et oui, c'est bien mon Lee. Le seul et l'unique

— Je n'aurai jamais pensé rencontrer une amie de Lee ici, reprend Olivier.

— _Petite amie_, rectifie Juliet.

— Ah d'accord...

— Bon je vais aller annoncer vos commandes. Oh et Lee est censé venir me chercher à la fin de mon service dans moins d'une heure, il sera content de te revoir. Ça fera trois Gryffondor sous le même toit, sourit la jeune femme.

— Comment ça, _trois_ ?

— Quand elle va savoir que tu es là, elle ne va pas en croire ses oreilles ! s'enthousiasme Juliet, pour toute réponse.

Pendant qu'elle s'éloigne, Olivier a un mauvais pressentiment. Qui peut bien être cette autre Gryffondor dont elle a parlée ? Il n'a gardé contact qu'avec Angelina et il entretient une correspondance occasionnelle avec Alicia. Il se rappelle vaguement de deux ou trois autres connaissances, mais rien d'assez important pour justifier autant d'enthousiasme. Il était tellement absorbé par son amour du Quidditch et ses ambitions professionnelles, que les filles n'avaient jamais été sa priorité, même hors du terrain. Pourtant, une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffle un nom, comme une brise qui lui caresse les oreilles. Le doux son des cloches qui s'entrechoquent, un tintement qui réveille sa mémoire. Ce n'est quand même pas Katie...Non, ce n'est pas possible que ce soit elle. Pourtant, il sent son cœur s'emballer à cette simple idée...


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:** Bonjour ^^

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne vous déçcevra pas trop... Les choses avancent doucement mais sûrement ^^

Bonne lecture à tous :)

** little-road et Malh :** Merci pour vos gentilles reviews. Je vous fais un câlin. en espérant que la suite vous plaira :)

**Chapitre 4**

— Olivier ? s'étonne faussement Katie tout en fixant le mur qui lui fait face, l'air ailleurs.

— Ton steak est en train de brûler Belle..., s'inquiète Garry.

— Oui, Olivier Dubois ! Ton ancien capitaine, chuchote Juliet à l'intention de la brune. C'est bizarre que tu ne parles jamais de lui…

Katie ne l'écoute plus, elle a sombré dans un état second. Ses tempes battent contre sa boîte crânienne, ses mains deviennent moites et elle sent des sueurs froides la parcourir. Cet état n'a rien à voir avec la chaleur que produisent la friteuse et les plaques brûlantes. Non, c'est à l'intérieur de sa poitrine que se cache le fautif. Son cœur risque de bondir hors d'elle si elle n'arrive pas à contrôler son affolement. Katie sent monter l'angoisse en elle. Elle s'est transformée en une bulle de savon, reflétant les possibilités et les craintes que révèle la lumière artificielle des néons. Fragile de nouveau, si fragile qu'un simple frôlement anéantirait la perfection de la sphère faite d'eau et de savon qu'elle est devenue. Comment Olivier va-t-il réagir lors de leurs retrouvailles? Il doit sûrement lui en vouloir d'avoir disparu, alors qu'il l'avait tant aidée et soutenue. Mais la distance avait été la solution la moins douloureuse, bien que la plus brutale. S'éloigner de tout ce qui lui rappelait la douleur et la perte, voilà ce qui avait motivé Katie. Pourrait-il comprendre ces motivations ?

— Tiens, tu vas aller les servir ! dit Juliet en lui tendant des assiettes débordantes. Essaye de ne rien faire tomber cette fois !

— Nan, je peux pas...je...je...

— Hé ! Qu'est-ce que t'as Belle ? T'es encore plus pâle que d'habitude ! dit Garry en posant une main sur son épaule.

En effet, Katie suffoque dans la cuisine, elle cherche désespérément l'air dans cet endroit confiné. Ses yeux font le tour de la pièce à la recherche d'une échappatoire, mais c'est dans son cœur que se cachent les réponses. Elle ne peut pas y aller, elle souffrirait trop de voir la peine et la déception dans le regard de son ancien ami. C'est trop lui demander ! Les plateaux tremblent entre ses mains.

— Hé, te mets pas dans des états pareils ! Betty va t'aider, la rassure Juliet.

— MOI ? s'insurge Betty. Tu ne trouves pas que j'ai assez à faire avec toutes ces assiettes sales ? En plus, ça devrait être elle à ma place. C'est _elle_ la nouvelle...

— Mets-la en veilleuse Javotte ! lui conseille Garry.

— Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ! s'énerve la jeune femme en lançant son éponge savonneuse sur le cuisinier.

Katie n'a pas envie d'être à l'origine d'une dispute, et Betty n'a pas tort, en tant que nouvelle elle doit assumer son rôle. Elle a tellement eu du mal à obtenir ce travail à mi-temps qu'elle ne le lâchera pas de sitôt. Surtout, elle n'a pas envie d'avoir à justifier son comportement étrange, elle ne peut pas leur expliquer qu'elle a coupé tout contact avec Olivier, qu'ils ne sont pas ce qu'on peut appeler communément des amis – en tout cas, pas après ce qu'elle lui a infligé –. Que ses retrouvailles risquent d'être plus que maladroites. De toute façon, Juliet a déjà prévenu Olivier qu'il connaissait une des serveuses. Il finira tôt ou tard par s'inviter dans les cuisines pour découvrir qui se cache derrière toute cette histoire. Se terrer dans la cuisine ça ne la mènera nulle part. Doucement, elle reprend une respiration posée, ses mains sont encore mal assurées, mais elle a repris quelques couleurs.

— Je vais y aller. Je ne te décevrais pas cette fois, Juliet.

Sur ces mots, elle plante la compagnie et entre dans la salle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:** Bien le bonjour ! ^^

J'espère que votre 1er mai s'est bien passé et que vous avez pu profiter de votre pont pour faire la grasse mat' et procrastiner dans les règles de l'art. Si ce n'est pas le cas, j'espère que ce petit chapitre vous remontra le moral :) Voici enfin les retrouvailles, en espérant que ça ne vous déçevra pas ^^

Bonne lecture à tous !

**little-road:** Je suis contente que tu parvienne à comprendre Katie, la guerre n'est jamais juste et elle essaye de de se reconstruire comme elle peut. Espérons que la suite de cette histoire lui redonne le sourire ^^ Merci de laisser tes impressions à chaque fois, ça me fait énormément plaisir ;)) A bientôt.

Chapitre 5

Olivier ne cesse de se tordre les doigts, au point que ses camarades commencent à se demander si cette virée entre potes est une bonne idée. Il lance des regards en direction de la porte derrière le comptoir toutes les deux secondes. Son pied tambourine sur le sol à un rythme hallucinant. Il va la revoir, il en est certain. Katie Bell. Katie la courageuse poursuiveuse, Katie la maladroite, Katie et ses yeux brillants de persévérance. Katie et sa tête dans les nuages. Katie. Katie. Katie...

_La ferme !_

Olivier hurle à son cœur de se taire. Il en a assez de le sentir s'accélérer à mesure que les minutes passent, tout ceci n'a aucun sens. Katie est juste une ancienne camarade de Poudlard. Une fille paumée qu'il a aidée pendant la Guerre. Elle n'a plus besoin d'aide, plus besoin de lui. Il l'a bien compris depuis le temps qu'elle l'a abandonné. Il a renoncé à elle le jour où il a compris qu'il ne la verrait plus. Il a décidé de jeter tous ses bons sentiments, ses désirs de protection et d'amitié aux oubliettes.

Olivier porte une main à sa poitrine, un pincement à l'intérieur lui donne la nausée. Pourquoi son cœur s'obstine-t-il à fouiller dans la poubelle à passion ? Il sent les becs impitoyables d'une armée d'oiseaux lui picorer les entrailles. Si ça continue, il va finir par vomir. Cette angoisse est irrationnelle, car elle va sans doute faire semblant de ne pas le reconnaître, elle l'a sûrement déjà complètement oublié, pendant que lui s'affole. Il aurait voulu n'avoir qu'un cœur de pierre pour oublier le passé, à la place tout un tas de sentiments contradictoires qu'il croyait avoir enterré à jamais lui reviennent en pleine face.

Soudain la porte menant aux cuisines s'ouvre et Katie Bell dans sa tenue de serveuse apparaît des assiettes fumantes dans les mains. Olivier avale avec difficulté sa salive, tandis que la jeune femme tente d'avancer sans renverser aucune des frites grasses. Une fois devant la table des jeunes hommes, elle dépose en silence les assiettes. Elle prend soin de ne rien faire tomber et mord sa lèvre inférieure dans sa concentration. Lorsqu'enfin elle croise le regard de son ancien capitaine de Quidditch, sur ses lèvres se dessine un timide sourire. A cela s'ajoute un léger signe de tête.

Olivier voudrait lui répondre, lui lancer un « s_alut »_ décontracté, mais les mots sont emprisonnés dans les cachots de sa gorge. Il se contente de fixer ses yeux sur le visage fin de Katie, comme une ancre se fixe dans les fonds marins. Il lui est impossible de se défaire de son regard sombre et mélancolique. Elle n'a pas changé, elle a l'air aussi fragile que dans son souvenir et le rouge est toujours absent de ses joues pâles. Elle a le regard fuyant, mais au moins elle ne l'ignore pas. Olivier pense même apercevoir une fugace déception derrière ses regards gênés. Il prend alors conscience qu'il a froncé les sourcils lors de son observation, il doit afficher un air sévère. Il tente de radoucir son expression, tandis que Katie est sur le point d'aller chercher le reste des commandes. Avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne, Alan l'interpelle :

— C'est toi la surprise ?

— La _surprise_ ? s'étonne Katie.

— Oui, la surprise pour notre ami Olivier. La Gryffondor !

— Euh...

— Ne fais pas attention à lui, l'interrompt Olivier en lançant un regard lourd de reproche au jeune aspirant. C'est un idiot qui n'a aucune manière.

— Je...d'accord..., bafouille Katie. Euh, je dois aller chercher le reste de vos commandes...

Au même moment, l'autre serveuse qui traînait des pieds tout à l'heure, rejoint leur table.

— J'ai un double _cheese burger_ avec frites, un _fish and chips_ et une salade végétarienne, récite-t-elle mollement.

Chacun récupère son assiette et alors qu'Olivier est sur le point de reporter son attention sur Katie, cette dernière s'est déjà volatilisée derrière la porte menant aux cuisines.

— Je vois que ma collègue ne vous a pas donnés de couverts, se lamente la brune aux cheveux bouclés. J'arrive tout de suite.

A son tour, elle s'éclipse par la porte battante derrière le comptoir. Olivier ne comprend plus rien. L'ancienne Gryffondor semblait à la fois contente de le revoir et tellement distante. Lui voudrait la serrer dans ses bras. Il n'a qu'une envie, c'est lui parler de tout et de rien, de connaître les moindres détails de sa vie, savoir ce qui s'est passé durant ses deux années de séparation. Sa rancœur n'est plus aussi importante, maintenant qu'il l'a retrouvée, il ne veut plus la lâcher. Il aimerait ne plus se séparer de cette amie qui lui a tant manqué, ne plus se cacher derrière des reproches superflus. Il sait bien pourquoi elle est partie, il connaît la peine et l'horreur qu'abrite son cœur. En même temps, une colère irrépressible l'envahit face à la timidité de ces retrouvailles. Il ne peut plus garder sa rancœur enfouie dans les silences, les non-dits et les incertitudes. Il faut qu'il lui parle à tout prix, il a besoin d'obtenir des réponses. Une raison qui permettrait à toutes ses réticences de se taire...

**Note de fin:** Merci d'avoir été au bout de ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à partager vos impressions, positives ou négatives, c'est ce qui fait avancer ^^ a très vite pour la suite :)


End file.
